A treat for the Eyes
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: A prompt given via tumblr asking for voyeurism. Totally M rated to soothe my perverted mind. PWP and NSFW. Haymitch checks his room for bugs.
1. Chapter 1

Well whose lucky eh? Two oneshots in two days... This was a prompt handed to me on tumblr asking for voyeurism. I hope its okay, let me know and if you have a prompt you can send me an ask on my tumblr **justanotherforgottenfairytale **and as you can tell I really don't mind writing porn. Or fluff, or death and torture...

anyway, I hope you enjoy,

* * *

Haymitch had always maintained his habit of searching his room every year for bugs, mainly due to the never ending paranoia that the Capitol was watching and waiting to punish him. Who could blame him? After, the deaths of his family due to his insubordination during his games Haymitch always made it a priority. So after he had checked all the most obvious places; vents, cupboards, the top of drawers and the like ,he decided to play with the full length mirror. It was set upon the wall and it had roused his suspicions during his hunt, his eyes constantly flicking back to it as it was new. Running callous hands quickly and smoothly down the side of the raised glass frame he frowned when he felt an out of place notch. This was the tributes living space and there were no damages upon arriving, they had to be perfect which meant that the notch was purposeful. Leaning around the side, his face flat against the wall as a hand went to brush the dirty blonde hair from his eyes, the mentor squinted at the side of the frame. Sure enough, it wasn't a notch nor was it a listening bug but rather a button. Piqued by curiosity Haymitch found himself pressing it, taking a quick glance at the nearest bottom corner of the mirror the mentor found a number 1 had appeared. When he pressed it again it read 2 and when he pressed it again it went back to clear. Interesting. He flicked it back onto setting one.

Leaning back his eyebrows shot into his hairline _well, well, well_ he thought moving back so his knees hit the back of the mattress. Sitting upon its firm surface, still facing the mirror Haymitch leaned forward, his elbows rested on his slightly parted knees as he took in the view on the mirror. It no longer showed his reflection but rather another bedroom and judging by the gaudy "fashionable" costumes that he could see he knew exactly whose. With a smirk upon his face Haymitch waited to see when his favourite escort would appear. To startle her of course and perhaps terrorise her with the information later. However, he hadn't in that moment expected a woman to come wandering out of the en-suite wrapped in nothing but a towel. Perhaps he had miscalculated, that wasn't the Capitol bred Effie Trinket he knew. But the room nextdoor was hers, and those clothes were hers. Squinting his eyes slightly, he stared hard at the young woman's face devoid of make-up and wigs.

"Well _fuck_ me," The murmur barely left his mouth as he watched the oblivious woman in the mirror. Effie was patting her hair dry with a smaller hand towel and Haymitch had to lick his dry lips. Taking the image of her in he was stunned. Glossy, fair skin that appeared silken to the touch still glistened as water droplets ran tired races down her legs. The towel wrapped around her body barely reached her thigh leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair, he would have thought she would have died it underneath those ridiculous wigs for appearances sake but alas, it was natural. A warm, honey blonde in fact. Who would have thought? And her face, clear of the caked on make up she usually wore showed she had a splattering of tiny freckles across her nose. She looked so young and small. She looked beautiful. As he watched her begin to run a brush through her hair he froze as she hesitated a moment, her blue eyes tracking the length of the mirror a moment before she carried on. She didn't know he was watching. If she had she would have gone crazy he knew. It must be a two way mirror.

Standing up, Effie walked over to her door. Haymitch's brow crinkled before he heard the jangling noise of the handle. _Ah, checking it was locked. Good Girl._ It was only moments later that she appeared back in view as she rounded the side of the bed closest to the mirror. With her back to him, he felt the wind leave his lungs instantaneously as she dropped the white fluffy towel to the floor. With his interest piqued he leaned closer, barely sat upon his own bed anymore. She turned, one arm hanging by her side, the other across her chest and holding her upper arm. Haymitch's jaw dropped as he took in the sight. And she didn't stop there, sitting down agonisingly slowly (or so he thought) Effie spread her legs, a hand dipping down to her centre to quickly brush her fingers across her folds before raising them before her face. She seemed to be transfixed by the sight of her slick fingers before she popped them in her mouth sucking hard. Haymitch groaned loudly his hands flying to his trousers as he rushed to open them and let his hardening cock free. His eyes never left Effie, as she dropped one hard to circle her clit and the other to squeeze at taught nipples. This was the most erotic display he had seen in his life and he'd be damned if anyone found out. Stroking his length slowly but firmly he watched her ministrations. She had moved the hand that had been playing with her breasts to the mattress to bare some of her weight as she sat back. Her legs opened further allowing Haymitch to have a front row seat, she was so wet. Her head tipped back as her fingers stroked once, twice against her folds before pushing into her centre. With the opening of her mouth Haymitch would have betted his life that she had just cried out and he was only minorly disappointed that he wasn't able to hear the sound. Stroking harder now, he felt his nails claw into the sheets beside him as he watched her pump her fingers in and out, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Wiping the other hand across her sweat soaked forehead in an attempt to wipe away matted hair small smile inched across her pale lips. She was close he realised. With only a few more pumps and strokes to her clit Effie came undone, her mouth open in a silent scream as her back fell against the mattress behind her. Haymitch came almost immediately afterwards, the vision of his colleague climaxing his undoing.

After several moments of them both lying on their beds, catching their breaths. Effie shifted into a sitting position, her bare legs crossed, her frame leaning forwards so her chin rested upon her hand which rested upon her knee. She continued staring at her reflection in the mirror for several minutes, her grin widening into a full Cheshire cat smile. Leaning forwards Effie blew a kiss to the mirror and winked. The red number 1 at the bottom of the glass disappeared. He had received the message.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Anon who requested a second chapter. Now, I'm a little unsure about this chapter because there were so many directions it could have gone. So let me know what you think.

* * *

Effie paused mid sentence as she glanced over towards the mini bar in the large living area, her eyes tracing the long form of the man who stood there fixing a drink. He hadn't spoken to her all day, in fact he hadn't even glanced at her. Every time Haymitch had so much as been remotely looking across at her, as soon as she lifted her gaze he would have turned away or disappeared from sight altogether. She had to admit she had been a little cruel slipping certain words into conversations to antagonise him when he was around but that was for her own enjoyment, they always laughed at the other's expense. It was beyond ridiculous yet Effie couldn't quite get rid of the sinking feeling from the pit of her stomach. It made her nauseous. Perhaps she had read him wrong and he didn't have the same feelings as her. Thinking back to the previous night the young escort felt a blush creep its way up her neck and flame her cheeks, she had never been so turned on. Knowing that he was watching her masturbate was an incredibly erotic thought that had ultimately spurred on her ministrations. Flinching a little too much for her liking, Effie plastered on her best politician smile as she returned talking to her tribute.

"Are you alright Effie?" He asked calmly, his hand rested on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes. He was worried she realised and the thought saddened her. She rather liked him, he seemed a gentle soul but she knew that only one victor could come back and it would likely be the girl. If any, after all District 12 was rather unlucky in the games.

"Yes dear, I'm just a little distracted today. Thank you for your concern but maybe we could talk about your stage presence a little later?" She smiled, her cheeks aching with the falseness it bared. With a nod the tribute rose brushing short, soft hair from his face with strong hands before squeezing her shoulder in comfort as he left. Her gaze immediately strayed towards the mini bar only to find it empty. Sighing, the Capitoline stood from the sofa and headed towards her room, it would do to get an early night she supposed. After having undressed for the evening, Effie sat down by her vanity mirror wearing only her satin night gown and lace underwear, carefully unpinning her wig and then ridding her makeup. It was around this time last night she had glimpsed the little red digits on the mirror she mused.

The escort bit her lip, perhaps she should clear the air with Haymitch? But that would entail her admitting she was wrong and really it was his fault. He shouldn't have been looking. So instead she decided that she would confront him, their relationship mainly consisted of bickering and arguing anyway. Placing the bottle of moisturiser on the vanity with a little too much force Effie stalked towards Haymitch's room.

Flinging the door open, she stood still her eyes scanned the room for any signs of life. Upon seeing none she frowned slightly until she heard the faint sound of falling water. Creeping slowly towards the en suite she notice the amber glow of the bathroom light between the crack of the door. Silently she came as close as she dared, pushing gently on the door so that she could peer through the crack. Sure enough, her colleague was stood beneath the heated spray, steam billowing around him and body slick with water. Effie swallowed hard as her eyes drank in the sight of him. She shouldn't be watching him, it was wrong. An invasion of privacy the first of many reasons why she should turn and leave, and yet she couldn't seem to pull away. He looked incredible. His head was tilted back, eyes closed as water streamed down his usually unruly hair which was now slicked back. Her eyes tracked downwards, meeting a couple of mismatched scars before they fell on his stomach. She had always assumed that due to his alcoholism he would have had a beer belly but he was in relative shape, his lightly outlined abdominal muscles rippled as he stretched languidly. The large scar that swept across his waist becoming more prominent as it glistened pink in the water before her exploration continued lower still...

Effie sighed, this is how she imagined him when she was a teenager and she had crushed on him during the year of the 50th Quarter Quell. How she had imagined she would come home from work one day and his strong arms would wrap around her and then he would whisper he loved her. He would keep her safe. She also knew Haymitch now though and such fantasies would never happen, they were for naive children who didn't understand how the games would affect a tribute. She understood how he battled nightmares night after night and fought the horrific memories with the aid of alcohol. He was broken.

Through her day dreaming she hadn't noticed the glass door of the shower opening until it was too late and she was pulled into the cubical. Her back roughly pressed against the cold tile wall causing her to emit a low whimper as Haymitch leaned in close to her ear.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare?" His tone was low and menacing as both hands trapped her. Effie tried to lean back slightly so she could see his face but between the wall and his body there was barely any room.

"Haymitch, you've soaked my dressing gown!" The blonde shrieked, her small hands coming to push at his chest. As they rested against his slick, heated skin she took a quick breath as her fingertips felt the sturdy heartbeat beneath. Transfixed with the feeling, the escorts eyes remained on his chest where her hand lay. Twisting a piece of her soaked hair between his own fingers he inspected the long strands that had separated into sections. As she continued her rant his hands had dropped to the belt around her waist undoing it slowly before slipping it off her shoulders. "I can't believe you! Have you any idea-?"

"Guess we'll have to take this off then," He murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver delicately and lose her voice as his breath tickled her sensitive skin. Her hands came up to his face, her thumbs brushing over his cheekbones once before pulling him down to meet her lips. It was sloppy, wet and completely messy but neither cared as eager hands traced bodies. Haymitch brushed his thumb over a hardened nipple through the soaked fabric of Effie's now ruined bra before he pinched it between his fingers. The escort growled deep in her throat, a sound he didn't think she would be capable of but it still burnt the fire deep in his belly. Effie bit down on the taut skin by his clavicle and he groaned before reaching out and undoing the clasp on the front of her bra. As her own hands moved to discard the item, Haymitch pushed her back against the wall, his mouth descending onto her breast. He rolled his tongue over the pink nub as she squirmed beneath him, his own hands either side of her waist, one finger tracing her ribs as his body kept her pressed against the tiles. Her breathing was becoming shallow and she struggled not to choke as she lifted her head up, the water showering upon her making it hard for her to breathe. Effie, fisted his hair in her hands pulling on the soaked ends hard, small moans and whimpers escaping her throat as she tried to quieten herself. He moved his head to glance up, a smirk evident on his lips and he licked and nipped his way down her stomach. As he reached her hips, he was knelt on the floor, the water lapping around his legs as it continued to fall. Risking another look up at his colleague to seek permission he was surprised to note how she was looking down at him. Her eyes were dark, barely any blue reflected back as she gazed at him lustfully, her cheeks were inflamed and her bruised lips curved upwards in a smile. They had gone past the point of return now, no going back.

Hooking his fingers around the lace, Haymitch dipped the fabric a little before placing his mouth against her skin by her hip, he kissed her first. Just a quick peck, so light she almost never felt it but then his lips were replaced by the sharpness of his teeth as he drew the flesh into his mouth sucking hard before letting go with a loud _pop._ Effie glared at him, her hands having tugged harder on the strands between her fingers. Yanking her knickers down her legs, Haymitch threw one tanned leg over his shoulder, the arm supporting it bracing him against the tiled wall and the other gripping hard onto Effie's thigh as he held her in place. With her spread before him, the mentor glanced at her opening, she was wet, her juices already beginning to drip down the inside of her thigh. She looked like the most perfect pearl ready to be harvested. Haymitch licked his lips wolfishly before leaning forwards, his tongue running up her slit. Effie jerked, one hand twisting further in his hair, tangling the long strands between her fingers almost painfully as the other smacked loudly against the wall to her side. His head dipped between her folds again and he chuckled darkly as Effie writhed against him, her moans and gasps coming louder and more frequent already.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed as his tongue flicked against her clit, the arm that was against the tiled wall clawed to find something to hold onto before it came to rest upon her chest. Her own fingers pinching and twisting her nipples as Haymitch continued his assault. His tongue lapped at her opening again and again, she tasted musky, unique and he suddenly didn't know if he would be able to give her up. As nails scratched his scalp, all thoughts left his mind as he concentrated on bringing her to the edge. He moved to circle her clit with his tongue, eliciting a growl of frustration from the woman who was still pinned against the wall before he moved the hand that was flat against the wall. He adjusted his position slightly so that her leg was bent at the knee over his shoulder before his fingers came to rub against her core, teasing her. Effie moaned, the leg over his shoulder bending more to dig her heel into him. Haymitch thrust two fingers into her centre, pumping hard and fast as she cried out. Effie's hand on her chest dropped to his shoulder, her hand curling to dig her nails into his skin as she braced herself against him afraid her legs would give way. Haymitch hissed at the pain but continued as he heard her panting. She was almost there he realised. With a wicked smile he lifted his face to look at her.

"Promise you won't play me again." His tone was stern as his steel grey eyes looked hard at her. Her eyebrows threaded together in concentration as she sought her release but only a whimper escaped her rouged lips.

"Say it." Haymitch threatened, his pace slowing causing Effie to thrust her hips towards his hand harder trying to seek the touch she craved. When she bit her lip in determination he flicked his thumb over her clit making her whimper.

"I promise! I promise! I promise!" As she shouted giving into him he twisted his fingers into her, his thumb brushing upwards against her clit as she came undone crashing over her climax. He continued thrusting into her, allowing her to ride out the waves of pleasure. The hand that had held her buttocks in place loosened to slip carefully around her waist as she slid to the floor. The leg around his shoulder dropping to lay outstretched in front of her, whilst the other was bent at the knee. Pulling his fingers from her, Haymitch sucked the digits into his mouth before slamming his hand against the tap to switch it off. Effie smiled softly up at him through half lidded eyes.

"You look like the cat who got the canary." She laughed, an arm coming to rest diagonally across her shoulder.

"More like the cat who ate the cream," Haymitch snorted as Effie leaned over to playfully hit him. The mentor grinned as he grabbed hold of her wrists, before moving to sit next to her so he could lean against the wall. He sucked in a breath when his skin touched the damp, cold of the tiles yet he still kept a hold of her.

"How did you know?" He asked looking up through a piece of wet hair.

"Know what? That the sky is blue? Or that the Earth turns?" She joked bumping him with her shoulder. He chuckled before answering.

"No, how did you know that I was watching you last night?" Haymitch asked gruffly, the words sticking to the back of his throat as he remembered her display.

"You seem to forget _sweetheart_, in the Capitol we are used to having this technology. They have quite a few of those mirrors in ladies bathrooms in clubs." She teased, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Haymitch watched her closely, the way she held herself now was just so relaxed. Whether it was due to the sex or because she now felt she could open up to him a little without biting his head off he didn't know. Either way, he preferred this Effie, the real Effie without the Capitol get up.

"That's disgusting." He spat, a frown etching his features as he imagined her and other girls prettying themselves up in a mirror somewhere with some random men watching them, possibly even jerking off like he had done. Haymitch swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. His gaze flicked to Effie's as he felt a hand squeeze his bicep.

"Don't. I know you but don't beat yourself up about it." She muttered her eyes casting downwards to the puddle of water that was still trying to drain away. She cleared her voice awkwardly as she tucked a strand of honey coloured hair behind her ear. "I may have wanted you to watch me."

Upon his awkward fidgeting Effie glanced up at him a pout formed on her bruised lips before she stopped him from interrupting her. "I didn't know how else to get your attention, and when I realised that you were watching me I decided to have some fun. You always appear to have the upper hand."

When Haymitch didn't reply Effie turned towards him, her fingers lacing with his. "Are you angry? I know it was improper, that I myself have broken many moralistic rules and I-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before standing and walking from the shower.

"Haymitch! Where are you going?" Effie questioned rising from her own position on the floor, as she moved she winced at the soreness beginning to beat between her legs. Just as she left the cubical her eyes fell to her ruined underwear, sodden and forgotten on the shower floor. Shaking her head she followed him out, like a moth to a flame. She didn't grab a towel on the way, he may have pleased her and he may be winning their little game but Effie would gain the advantage again. The night was still young after all.


End file.
